


十字架下的神父与恶魔

by Dengpao233



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengpao233/pseuds/Dengpao233
Summary: #第四章#是发情期车#Altair主动得有点ooc#情感有升华
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 5





	十字架下的神父与恶魔

对圣殿骑士的清理并不是很容易，不知道为什么，他们的人造恶魔似乎是无穷无尽的，Ezio都数不清他和Altair到底杀了多少只，只记得每次结束任务后，自己的一身臭味。

劳累？那倒没有，两个人配合有序，完成任务后都不至于说累倒在地上，而且，得益于恶魔的体质，Altair做起任务来要比Ezio轻松那么一点。“别那么嚣张，Altair，小心别被圣殿骑士给看到了。”在一次任务结束后的出逃时间里，魅魔跑在了神父的前面，也不回头看后面的追兵。“没事，他们——看不到。”他说着，突然就顿了一下，好像是绊到了什么东西一样。“Altair？”“……没事，专心撤退。”

这哪叫没事……Ezio在追赶时，发现Altair的速度好像慢了一点，他们之间的距离也在缩短，不过，在他担心魅魔会不会倒下之前，他们就已经把追兵给甩开了。

“你真的没事吗？Altair。”“啧，你怎么这么爱多管闲事。”回到教堂之后，Altair直奔着研究室去，也没问Ezio自己能不能在里面待着，抛下一句不怎么好听的话就把门关上了。Ezio肯定有钥匙，但他觉得，也许是因为Altair累了又不好意思表现出来，所以才急着把自己关进研究室，于是他也没有跟上去，打算明天早上再来看Altair。

当然，之后Ezio就后悔自己为什么没有追上去了。

第二天来到教堂时，Altair并没有出来等他，研究室的门依然是关着的，这不由得让Ezio担心了起来——他不会死里面了吧……于是他连忙跑上二楼，打开了门，在他推开门的一刻，他看到了足以让Altair把自己杀掉的场景——

Altair红透了脸，蜷缩在床上，时不时发出一点呻吟声，还有他的喘息。Ezio反手把门给锁上了，机关运转的声音传到了Altair耳朵里，把他吓了一跳，条件反射地坐起来，然后就看到了Ezio：“出去！”“不。”他快步走到床边，把人给摁在了床上，并用手迫使Altair抬起了头，“怎么，是发情期吗？”“不关你事……！”他想甩手赶走Ezio，结果对方趁机整个人压了上来，跪坐在自己上方，胯部正好蹭到自己的勃起。

“哦——看来你这里很兴奋啊。”神父的手指轻轻抚摸着魅魔的嘴唇，并逐渐往里面伸去。不行……不要……Altair的内心这么挣扎着，他自己很清楚，如果不能保住最后一点理智的话，他就要沉沦在欲望里面了。“别……唔……”事与愿违，Ezio看他这样挣扎，就扳正他的头，二话不说就问了下去，堵住了他要说的话。彻底完了，Altair的大脑瞬间变得一片空白，只知道向自己身上的人索吻，他的双手环住了Ezio的脖子，死死地往下按，自己也控制不住地顶胯摩擦着对方。

Altair完全是靠着本能在接吻里换气的，每一次喘息的空间里，他的舌头都会追随着Ezio，似乎不愿看到他们之间的银丝断开。而他的热情也点燃了Ezio，他捧住了Altair的脸，尽他所能地去满足这只魅魔。他其实很喜欢和Altair接吻，不知道为什么，Altair的嘴唇很柔软，Ezio享受着他们嘴唇相贴的时间，当然，他也热衷于用自己娴熟的技术去舔Altair嘴里的敏感地带，然后把他逼得喘不过气来，在一吻结束后，默默地大口呼吸。

现在也是如此，Ezio吸允着Altair的下嘴唇，轻轻咬着这块柔软的肉，用舌头将从他嘴角溢出的液体舔走，顺着水迹重新回到Altair的嘴里，再次和他的舌头纠缠在一起。“唔…唔啊……”他们之间分开了一些距离，Altair吐出的气息都打在了Ezio的脸上，温暖而充满情欲。神父勾起了嘴角，在魅魔的疤痕上亲了一下，然后把他抱了起来，让他坐在自己的腿上。

难得他这么主动……Ezio这么想着，那就给他一个表现的机会嘛。

“Altair……你自己来。”

“嗯……”魅魔低下头，吻了一下神父的脖子，手伸向一边，打了个响指，他的衣服也随之消失，只留下了手套和黑丝。操……Ezio看着他现在这个样子，不禁骂出了声，为什么之前打架的时候完全没注意到Altair到底有多色情！他回应着那个落在脖子上的吻，双手顺着Altair的腰往上摸，缓慢而带有一定的力度，最后停在了他的胸上，宽大的手掌轻轻地覆盖在上面。粗糙的老茧和Altair光滑的皮肤形成了对比，他倒也挺喜欢Ezio这样抚摸他。

Altair解开了Ezio的衣服，学着他那样亲吻着Ezio的肌肤，在他的锁骨上轻轻地咬着，留下自己的印记。手没有在身上停留太久，直接就伸向了Ezio的裤子，快速地把它扒下，露出了那挺立的，硕大的阴茎，与自己的勃起贴在了一起，炽热的温度从这里往上传，让他们都呼吸一紧。“哈哈……你可真是心急呢Altair……”Ezio伸出舌头，舔弄着对方的乳头，引来对方身体的颤抖，还有他下一步的动作。

Altair直起了身子，往Ezio的方向倾了一些，手挪向后方，扶着神父的阴茎，猛地坐了下去。“啊啊……啊哈……”“嗯……”Ezio可没想到Altair会这么直接，连润滑都不需要就骑了上来，只是没一会他就明白了魅魔这么做的理由——Altair的内里早就开始流水了，阴茎不废什么力就捅了进去，内壁一收一缩地吸附着阴茎，发出“咕唧”的水声。龟头没有压到体内那个凸起的地方，所以Altair这么一坐下去，痛楚要比快感更加明显。

“还好吗Altair？”Ezio看着趴在自己身上的魅魔，担心地问了一句，对方只是摇了摇头，将手搭上他的肩，借力把身体撑起来，让阴茎退出一点，然后再次把它吞没。每次起伏时，Altair都在寻找着自己的敏感点，没了Ezio手指的探索，找起那个地方有点困难。“嗯……啊……没事……嗯！”他还在继续动着，也没注意到Ezio的手放在了自己的腰上。很突然的，Altair的喘息声陡然拔高，很明显，他找对地方了。

趁着Altair还没缓过来，Ezio的手马上发力，掐住了他的腰，随后开始顶胯，使自己的阴茎再往里深入。“啊……啊哈……”魅魔被乱了阵脚，他本想按着自己的节奏来做，却让Ezio擅自破坏，而自己现在又没什么力气，只能靠在他的肩膀上，接受他的顶弄。爽是很爽，Altair对他的技术也没有好挑剔的，只不过，现在缺失理智的他，更喜欢把主动权掌握在自己手里。

内壁开始更加卖力地吸附着阴茎，Altair性器的前端也开始冒出液体，顺着柱体流下，聚集在Ezio的身上。“这么快就要高潮了吗，小魅魔？”“唔……闭嘴……”Ezio侧过头，在Altair的耳边对他这么说，又用力地顶了几下敏感点。阴茎在他体内胀大了一些，紧贴着肠道，撑得Altair是又涨又爽，他根本坚持不了多久，不一会就只能在Ezio肩膀上哼哼。

“怎么，要高潮了吗Altair？”

魅魔没有回答，只是收紧了环在他脖子上的手，把他抱得更紧，与此同时，Ezio还感觉到自己的脖子上有点湿，不知是汗还是Altair的眼泪，或者是他的唾液。不管怎么说，他加快了顶弄的速度，想让坐在自己身上的恶魔达到欲望的顶峰。“啊啊……别……啊！”也许是还没有享受够吧，Altair在高潮前还阻止了一下，但随着身体猛地一颤，白色的浊夜就喷了出来，溅到了两人的身体上。而他的内里也突然收缩，狠狠地夹住Ezio的阴茎，过于舒适的感觉让神父也射了出来，灌满了Altair。

“操……你可真是够淫荡的……”Ezio看了看一团糟的身体，不禁摇着头笑了起来，趴在他身上的Altair好像还没缓过来，但他神志倒是清醒了一点：“……闭上你的嘴，同性恋神父。”他直起上半身，盯着Ezio，眼里的性欲还未完全褪去。“谁告诉你我是同性恋了，我只是喜欢你而已。”“闭嘴——啊！”

Altair本想反驳什么，结果刚张开口，就被Ezio给压在了床上，体内软下去的阴茎又有要抬头的趋势。“你怎么……”“你不也是吗，Altair？”魅魔忍着羞耻心往那个地方看了一眼，发现自己的确又硬了起来。这该死的发情期……他默默抱怨着，但眼下别无选择，只能挨操，而且他自己也不知道要做多少次，发情期才结束。Ezio看他没了反应，就心满意足地轻啄了一下Altair的嘴角，抱住了他。

之后的一段时间里，研究室充斥着高高低低的喘息声，里面还夹杂着水声，以及床板晃动的声音。Altair已经没有力气说话了，呼吸成了他最大的问题，Ezio过于猛烈的操干让他有些不舒服，甚至逼出了他的生理泪水，呻吟声也在微微颤抖着。神父注意到这点，也没有放慢速度，只是用大拇指为他抹去了脸颊上的眼泪而已，Ezio的双眼一直盯着Altair，除了情欲，那双棕色的眼眸里似乎还有别的东西，但Altair并不知道那到底是什么，他能感受到的，只是Ezio强烈的欲望。

“Altair……”

“Altair……”

操你妈别叫了！魅魔的内心这么喊着，试图屏蔽掉自己耳边低沉的嗓音，但是完全没效果，Ezio的声音就像被施与了魔法一样，穿透他的每一层防御，直接到达他的心脏，久久不能散去。

我喜欢他。Altair的一部分这么说着。

但现实里只有他的呻吟声，他也只能以死死地抱着Ezio作为他情感的表达。不不不，Altair到死也不会承认这份情感的，现在的情况只是因为发情期导致的意外，他不认为这是自己真实的想法。但不管怎么说，这都是他内心的挣扎而已，反正Ezio就不是这么想的，正是因为Altair处于发情期，又心甘情愿地和自己做爱，这才表明他喜欢自己。

很快，他们就迎来了第二次高潮。Ezio将头埋在了Altair到颈间，用力顶到他体内的最深处，把精液都灌了进去。而Altair则在高潮过后失去了意识，本来发情期就很耗费他的精力，和Ezio的做爱又这么激烈，大脑一下子承受不住，就昏了过去。当然，神父也稍微失了一下神，抱着Altair愣了会才回过神来，连忙退出他的身体。

“我喜欢你啊……Altair……”

Ezio抚摸了一下他的脸，在额头落下一个吻，然后清理两人的身体，拉起被子，盖在了他们身上。

不知道明天醒来的Altair会不会记得这晚发生的事呢？


End file.
